Homestuck Pairing Bonanza
by Leveross
Summary: In order to improve my grasp on the Homestuck characters and my writing in general, I have utilized a random pairing generator to inspire some cute, weird and just plain strange ships to write about. Further information in the prologue! Rated T because it's going to be that as soon as I write the first chapter.
1. Info

Homestuck Pairing Bonanza

In order to improve my skills, I have uses a random pairing generator to generate random Homestuck couples, no matter how cracky or unlikely, to write about. The drabbles will be 300 to 500 words long, depending on how comfortable I am writing the characters and how easy I find writing the pair in question. Pairings include all kids, alpha trolls and beta trolls- the setting will change for different pairs, but none will be set in Homestuck canon. Currently only fifty ships have been generated, but depending on the popularity this list may extend- probably about 1 ship for every review. The ships currently planned are:

VriskaxTerezi

JanexMeulin

JanexKarkat

JadexKankri

AradiaxTerezi

KankrixEquius

PorrimxMeenah

TerezixDave

FeferixDave

NepetaxTerezi

DirkxMeulin

VriskaxGamzee

KarkatxEquius

CronusxMeulin

JakexAranea

KankrixHoruss

JanexNepeta

RoxyXEridan

KarkatxLatula

JadexEquius

EridanxKarkat

SolluxxAradia

NepetaXJake

RoxyxTavros

FeferixJohn

JadexMeenah

MeulinXTavros

TavrosxNepeta

MeulinxGamzee

MeulinxDamara

RoxyxJohn

SolluxxKankri

KankrixCronus

KankriXRufioh

EridanxJohn

MeenahxHoruss

SolluxxVriska

EquiusxRose

JakexKarkat

JadexNepeta

NepetaxSollux

TavrosxFeferi

JakexHoruss

DamaraxKarkat

RufioxSollux

KurlozXJohn

KankrixDamara

GamzeexTavros

AraneaxDave

AradiaxGamzee


	2. Vrisrezi-Chessclubstuck

**Screw 200-500 words, I'll just write however much I want- I don't even ship this and I got 1100 words out of it- so much for a drabble, huh?**

Chapter 1

Vrisrezi

ChessclubStuck

Vriska glared at the pieces with a bitter, curdling mix of hatred and frustration. Her strategy skills were supposed to be second to none – so why did this girl, this _blind _girl seem to trump her so easily? Every move she made was countered with the swiftness and conceitedness of a crow who had just pilfered the biggest ring out of the drawer, the one that glinted like the tears of mermaids under light, the one irreplaceable gift from a deceased relative- her stomach sunk in a way Vriska Serket had never felt before, because Vriska Serket _won._ She was supposed to be the vicious arachnid that snuck up on victory like it had been entrusted to her, silently and silkily, enclosing anything,_ anything,_ that got in her way with luck and sweet, sweet betrayal. That was what people who truly wanted to succeed did- never accepted inferiority, constantly clawed at top position and took down anything in their way with a deadly, venomous combination of sublime tactics and brute force-right? It was the only way to be important- or at least that was what her mother taught her from day one, recounting her struggle to the top floor in the ugly days of inequality.

"H3Y SPID3RBITCH, YOU GONN4 M4K3 4 MOVE OR WH4T?"

The slightly younger girl muttered several muffled profanities under her held breath, running her fingers amongst her long, curled black locks. Trying to factor in everything that she could do, and, with her cunning and ruthlessness, what her opponent- no, her _enemy_, could pull off was extremely trying, and before long, the entire board seemed to become a whirlpool of monochrome and vintage wood, mocking her imminent defeat at the hands of a handicapped girl who seemed to have come from nowhere. She wasn't used to losing, that much was obvious, but the sheer embarrassment of losing to someone who couldn't even see the board was most certainly one of her greatest fears right now.

"4R3 YOU D34F BY 4NY CH4NC3? TH4T WOULD B3 IRONIC- 4 B4TTL3 OF TH3 R3DUC3D S3NS3S."

"Hey, shut the fuck up! Soooooooome people prefer to actually think a8out their moves instead of tossing the pieces around like a drunken howler monkey, so leave me in peace, Miss Kitty-Earrings."

"FIRST, TH3S3 W3R3 4 V3RY KIND GIFT FROM ON3 OF MY B3ST FRI3NDS. DISR3SP3CT H3R 4ND YOU DISR3SP3CT M3. S3CONDLY, 4LL TH3 MOV3S YOU C4N TH3OR3TIC4LLY M4K3 FROM NOW 3X3PT ON3 4LLOW M3 TO CH3CKM4TE YOU OF COURS3, IT'S NOT LIK3 I'M GOING TO GIV3 YOU TH3 4NSW3RS." The older girl ran her tongue over her pointy teeth, while Vriska scowled at _Terezi_, the name she had picked up from the name badge pinned onto the brown haired girl's shirt (what sort of name was Terezi, anyway?), frustrated and yet also confused on how her sick burns had simply deflected off Terezi's motivation and into her morbid fascination with this girl who somehow saw everything without eyes. Nobody had ever beaten the great Vriska Serket before, so why now? What had made this Wednesday afternoon so extraordinary, why was this the day when a challenger had arrived to topple the legacy of arachnidsGrip? The nerves from being stared straight on by the grisly red eyes of defeat, and the moss-green eyes of jealousy chilled Vriska to the bone, as the anxiety crept in and bred amongst her fears.

"GIV3N UP Y3T?"

It was the last straw, and Vriska grabbed the nearest piece and performed the easiest legal move possible to do- dooming herself to failure, and her first loss ever. But while being sour and rotten against her mouth, the intense pressure lifted of her shoulders like a brick felt so strangely good, and she almost gave into the fact her defeat was inevitable from the moment Terezi walked into the room.

"Yes. I h8ve given up- this is one of the more inferior irons in my fire, after all" Vriska tried to keep it together, but both of them could tell any signs of self-control were illusions formed by determination to not expose any vulnerabilities.

"TH3N CH3CKM4T3" Terezi slid a piece- Vriska was too dazed and shocked by her loss to even remember the rules of chess right now, and such had no recollection of which piece, and the game was won without any protest. One of the other kids in the group had noticed her loss, and soon others began to turn around in the realization that the unbeatable Vriska Serket had just lost- but they had all but missed the two dames, who each headed in different directions.

Vriska would have normally walked off to spend lunch with her friend Kanaya Maryam, but instead she absconded to the library to pick up the book she had learnt chess from in the beginning – she had never bothered with the advanced material, her skill had blossomed rapidly enough to ignore it, but perhaps she had missed out on important techniques that would assist her in her eventual metaphorical reclamation of the throne. But each time she looked at the cover she wanted to break the book in half, for all it did was remind her that she had been inferior, something that Vriska Serket never was supposed to be. Chess was one of her many irons in the fire- if she needed she could always take a break from it and work on her other talents, but her fury drove her on to be better, to do better and to triumph over her latest foe.

And this was when Vriska Serket met the dead eyes of Terezi Pyrope once again.

"H3Y. GR34T G4M3 TH3RE" Vriska snapped towards the source of the noise.

"Haven't you crushed me enough already?" It was quite probably the first time in years that Vriska had let her true feelings express themselves in her voice, and those feelings were mostly desperation and anger in one wretched cocktail.

"NO, TH4T W4S 4CTU4LLY 4 GOOD M4TCH. YOU H4VE LOTS OF SKILL, YOU'R3 TH3 CLOS3ST I'V3 3V3R COM3 TO LOSING IN TH3 L4ST FIV3 Y34RS. DON'T B3 DOWN, LOSING IS VIT4L SOM3TIM3S, SO WHY FIGHT IT?

"I still screwed up. I can't do that if I want to succeed."

"SOM3TIM3S YOU HAVE TO 4CC3PT THE CONSOL4TION PRIZE"

"The consolation pri-"

At that moment, Terezi locked her mouth onto Vriska's for a second that seemed like an eternity, leaving the black haired girl completely dumbfounded.

"8U- 8U-"

"S33 YOU SOON, WORTHY OPPON3NT"


	3. Janelin- StraycatStuck

Notes- I left Meulin's quirk apart from her voice level out because it is .FUCK

Chapter 2

JanexMeulin

StraycatStuck

The rain came cascading down, violent and unforgiving, flowing rapidly through drains and deep underground- had the scene been written up my an author of inferior calibre, then they would have, without doubt, described it as the ubiquitous "dark and stormy night". Those wise enough- or at least gifted with the instinct of self-preservation had bolted themselves away from the harsh storm, leaving all the poor souls stuck in the grisly weather stranded alone and unsheltered from the blistering gales. But with inside so tempting, and so warm, and so inviting compared to the wild, wet environment that lurked beyond central heating and Wi-Fi, who would cast a thought towards the lonely and the desperate?

Well, that's where Meulin Leijon comes in- cat lover extraordinaire with a heart bigger than all of space-time and a water-proof jacket to match; she had been tracking a strange woman who had seemed to disappear quite mysteriously into an alleyway- most definitely not a safe place to be on a night like this. She flinched at the thought of what might happen to the vanishing lady, hoping that all the bad people who lurked unseen and invisible in the shadows had been driven into the safety of home by such ruinous weather, but one could never be too careful- and such Meulin darted, with as much grace one could manage in baggy clothes- no less in the middle of a storm, into the alley, and such into the deep darkness

A vague but gut-wrenching smell stung Meulin's nose, but that pushed her on further- the alley was one of the longest around, highly suspicious, overgrown with clusters of weeds- while the young catgirl rarely ventured this deep into the city catacombs, sympathetic instincts drove her towards the faint outline of baby blue she had caught onto in the distance. Though her hearing had been near entirely lost in an accident as a young girl, Meulin's other senses were sharp and deadly- nobody could sneak up on her without being slapped in the face for their foolish attempts at a joke- something she was very proud of, and used extensively for her own cunning devices. Picking up speed rapidly, Meulin quickly semi-collided with the other girl- closely enough to make them both stop clumsily in their hurried tracks and for the other person, a short girl with slick black hair, to draw herself into a defensive pose, and for Meulin to wish there was a universal symbol for "Calm down I just saw you run into a highly unsafe alleyway and wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt also I'm deaf not disrespecting you are we all cool now?"

"Hey! Why are you following me? That's really creepy!" Meulin, who was of course unable to hear her, fumbled for an answer to what she assumed the question was- before deciding to simply announce her hearing impairment to the other lady.

"I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, BUT I CAN'T HEAR YOU- I'M DEAF! I WAS JUST MAKING SURE YOU WERE OKAY IN SUCH A DANGEROUS PLACE, I DON'T WANT ANYBODY HURT!" The other woman relaxed her shoulders, grunting at the loss of such great interrogation practice. She whipped out a notebook and began scribbling:

_Fine- my name is Jane. And I'm perfectly okay- just the way everything should be over here! An apology about seeming so defensive at the beginning, being approached by a stranger is very frightening. But you look nice, and I don't think you'd hurt me._

Jane handed the pad to Meulin for her to write in:

_Thank you! But why are you out now? It's cold and dark and ever so chilly, brrrrr :3_

_There's a family of strays down here that I help look after, and they're going to be really cold in this weather, so I need to help them!_

_Why don't you just take them over to the shelter? I help there sometimes, you know!_

_I'm afraid that they won't want them-everyone just gets breeder kittens nowadays! I really like them, they're ever so precious and sweet, but they might attack my lovely lop bunny and I don't want anything to happen to darling Snowdrop :(_

_I know how to deal with strays really well! My last cat had to be put down really young so now my flat is empty- I could look after them if we can coax them out with food- do you have any with you?_

_Yes indeedy! There's a mother cat and her two kittens- is that okay for you? If so, we can get them into one of the boxes I have left over from helping my friend move yesterday. Can you stay here while I get them?_

_Yes, of course!_

Jane rushed op towards her car, which was parked nearby, while Meulin was left there to ponder. The meeting had gone fairly well despite the panic at the beginning- thankfully she had come out of the situation without any injuries- but was coming out of it with a family of cats, which was… strange, but life was full of unexpected surprises, Meulin had figured out a long time ago after learning to cope with a lack of hearing. She certainly liked this Jane, and was extremely pleased that she didn't bear any grudges about what had happened. One thing was for sure for them- that they would stay friends for quite a while. Reminding herself to not make noise, as her inability to hear was detrimental to regulating the loudness of her voice, and could scare off the cats she was supposed to help- whatever else tended to happen with her unfortunate vocal habits, Meulin definitely didn't want to scare adorable kitties away- think of them, with their tiny little paws, and peachy little noses and-! Jane, who had turned up at some time during Meulin's feline fantasy, startled the other girl out of her dreamy trance and back into the dreary alleyway both were situated in- Meulin had, however, not taken the surprise touch too well, and let out a screech that sent a flurry of white fur hurtling deeper into the dark shadows of the pathway. Knowing that they, one again, would have to venture deeper, and that the cats would not be nearly as trusting as before, Jane rolled her eyes, albeit with a sense of affection and compassion that made Meulin blush a bit, and shifted the pad into Meulin's palm again.

_...Sorry :3_

Jane smirked and blushed a little back, scribbling into the pad herself,

_It's okay, we'll just have to adventure deeper!_

Both girls giggled, and though Meulin could not hear the words Jane said, she felt a growing connection between them in her heart. Jane began running as coherently as her skirt and trenchcoat would allow her, and Meulin ran with her, linking their arms together and tumbling together at their own awkward, tripping pace- until they reached a dead end, and were confronted with the mother cat, bundling her young amongst her soft tail and giving Meulin death glares. Though she was unable to run due to her duty towards her kittens, it was abundantly obvious that she would do anything to protect her children. Jane lowered herself down onto the ground after Meulin signalled for her to lower herself to the level of the cats in order to appear less threatening, and to lower her eyes. Meulin also sank down to the grimy floor, and slowly shifted a piece of meat towards them. All the cats glanced tentatively at the food, eyeing it with curiosity, before the warm scent drew them in like moths to a flame. Sliced meat was laid in trails that lead directly in the direction of the box, and soon each of the cats had settled in the box, which was lined delicately with warm materials salvaged from Jane's car. Both the young ladies waited patiently until each kitten felt safe and secure amongst the cloth and wool, then Meulin softly cradled the cardboard box in her arms and carried the box to the end of the alley. Jane whipped out the writing pad again, and began to write.

_How did you get out here, anyway?_

_I was walking for a while and stopped for lunch when it started raining- by the time I got out it was a full blown storm! I wanted to help anybody stuck out here, storms can be dangerous :3_

_I'll drive you back! You can't walk with the kitties in such dreadful conditions, anyway._

_Why thank you! By the way, I don't you've asked, but my name is Meulin. Meulin Leijon._

_Well, Miss Leijon, when I've got you to wherever you need to go, how about meeting up some other time? I know a lovely café- two o'clock on Saturday, how about it?_

_Did you just ask me out on a date?_

_Well, I believe I did!_

Both girls giggled like schoolchildren while climbing into the car, having formed a beautiful bond that would last for their whole lives, deep down in their hearts.


End file.
